Talk:How-To Guide: Paladin
Yep, I've moved into the 'advanced' jobs now. These are going to be a little different, since their strategies aren't always straight-forward and generally need a little more than the last ones to be played. Also, I don't think I'm going to do one for Puppetmaster, because of all things in this game I know, that has to be one of the things I know very little about. Anyway, you're probably wondering why exactly did I write another Paladin guide. It's not just because it's in a line of guides that I already am writing for all jobs (except one). It's because all those other guides, though very insightful and brilliant, are ridiculously long. This one's less in-depth, but has a little more organization. In fact, that's what the purpose of all of my guides have been. If they need to find some info about a particular subjob for a particular job, they can just click on that in the table of contents. --Stammer 22:57, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Chivalry I modified the Chivalry section - I never get less than 450 mp returned from 300% TP, so the 150MP comment is very misleading. The MND stat comment was also inaccurate, as each point of MND over the PLD's base MND stat gives back another 4-5 MP. In general, it's a nice little guide, though it needs lots of "wikification". I was surprised to see nothing about RDM as a sub, since that's one of the more common ones. --Tsakiki 18:34, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Reply Thanks for patching that up. I must have been thinking it said "gives MP equal to half TP" as opposed to "gives MP equal to 1.5x TP". The whole Mind bit, though, I got from reading on the Chivalry page itself. But yeah, I think I just read that wrong too. I can add a segment about RDM sub, but I've truly never once in my five years of gameplay seen a PLD/RDM before. If you want to write it, you'd probably know more about its purpose than I would. Anyway, thanks again. P.S. What do you mean by "wikification"? lol --Stammer 19:25, 11 January 2008 (UTC) I'll see if I can cobble together something on using RDM as a sub. It's mostly used for solo, but I've read that some people use it to great effect with specific end game fights. With Phalanx and Stoneskin (PLD being one of the few jobs with native enhancing magic skill), you can really mitigate a lot of damage, and some of the spells generate a lot of hate for not a lot of MP. By "wikification", I mean turning all the "key words" into links to other wiki pages, like Chivalry and Gluttony Sword. --Tsakiki 19:52, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I could definitely see that working as a sub. And also, I'm pretty sure for either (or both) my How-To Guides for Scholar and Dancer, I requested someone do that for the guides. I really don't feel like typing the braces for half the words in my guides. I did that enough in the "Race: Guide to Job Selection" for all five races. Also, I've been really in the clouds all these years. I was under the impression Mithra had relatively high INT and MP, and slightly higher MND and VIT than Tarus. I have to change like everything I've ever typed with "Mithra" in it lol. I can't feel too bad, though. No one's corrected me until today, so I'm obviously not the only one. (And everyone always tries to correct me the second I screw up.) Subs BLU sub actually becomes more useful at 16, because of cocoon. Also BST sub is a very useful sub for soloing, if your BST is same lvl or higher than your pld. Paladin Decent little guide for the beginner but some parts had me wondering do you have Paladin leveled or are you just going off Information you have been told/researched?--Owain 05:50, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, right now I'm currently in the process of doing massive overhauls of all of my guides. Fixing spelling errors, grammatical errors, bad wording, and most importantly, information proven false. In a less evasive word of answering, no, I don't have Paladin leveled to 75. Most of the information in the guide is through experiences watching Paladins, listening to Paladins, and reading the Wiki. But like I said, a lot of it will be changed soon. If there's any contributions you would like to make in the meantime, please feel free to do so! --Stammer 05:53, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ??? wat job arnt u making a guide for? Puppetmaster.--Stammer 05:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) best? in your opinion what is the best job on the game? new player, Tinytim There is no real "best". Every job has its uses in at least one situation. It depends what you mean by "best", because there's lots of factors that could go into it. If I had to pick a favourite, it would be Blue Mage because I love the versatility. If I had to pick based on number of situations where the job is invited to the most, I'd say Red Mage. If I had to pick based on the overpoweredness of the job, I'd say Samurai. But the game is what you make of it. And remember that at any time, Square-Enix could balance Red Mage and Samurai out so that they aren't quite so overpowered. So I wouldn't choose based on that either. --Stammer 03:10, 16 July 2009 (UTC) tarutaru paladin my dad has been playing since the game came out, and he says tarutarus make bad paladins. in your guide it says they are not, can you elaborate on tarutaru paladins? new player, Tinytim elaborate on the good things plz new player, tinytim I think Paladin makes a great example of how the races work in Final Fantasy XI. Race doesn't determine "how well" you play a job, it determines "how" you play the job. That is to say, you couldn't really go out and tell a Tarutaru that he's a lesser Paladin than a Galka. You could, however, say that they both have their own uses and own play styles. Galka have a lot of vitality and HP, meaning they don't get hit as hard and can last a lot longer than a Tarutaru. However, their limited MP pool makes it a lot tougher for them to heal themselves. Tarutaru on the other hand takes more damage and won't survive as long, but the vastly superior MP pool means that the Taru can keep himself cured more often. And curing is just as essential as the damage you take, because it both helps the mages out and also gives yourself a ton of enmity. Also, your race can also determine what equipment you wear. Because a Galka has less MP, he might opt for a little bit more MP equipment, while a Tarutaru might opt for more defense-oriented equipment to alleviate the gaps in each race. Always remember that race doesn't determine how well you play the job, but how you play the job. The same goes for every job-race combination in the game. Also remember that equipment and support jobs will always be around to make up for where your race lacks. --Stammer 03:16, 16 July 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks 4 the help, im just finishing the paladin quest and wanted 2 no cuz im playing as tarutaru new player, Tinytim